


our moments

by minimalcoloration



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: the real rite is the relationships we made along the wayFEH Ficlet/Drabble Collection





	1. stolen blankets [Alfonse]

   Sharena talks a lot about being in love, about all the sweetness that comes with it and how every day seems like a daydream, he’s ignored it every time (mostly because he wouldn’t know himself, really.) Ignored it until he met Kiran, that is. Alfonse isn’t one to actively say he’s in love (he doesn’t need to, Sharena reminds him constantly that it’s written on his face like a newspaper,) but what he’s feeling now is anything but love. Air hits his legs like a bucket of cold water and he curls in on himself as Kiran shuffles the blankets away from their shared space into one blanket dumpling. Sleep isn’t going to be happening in the cold of the room, and he makes extra effort to nudge Kiran to stir them from their slumber. Kiran mumbles nonsense in their sleep and buries themselves in the warmth of comfort.

   “Kiran give the blankets back.” Alfonse is tired, and it’s too dark for him to see where exactly Kiran’s shoulder is (or where Kiran is for that matter,) and he settles for dropping his arm against what he hopes is their side and mustering all of his waking strength to give a shake. “Kiran…”

   “Five more minutes…” Is all Kiran says in reply and Alfonse groans, against the mound of covers that has now overtaken his lover.

   “Kiran, _please.”_ Alfonse hates begging, but the more he sits out in the cold the more he ever regrets agreeing to share a bed with Kiran (it was fun for the first hour but then Kiran decided to let their boyfriend freeze to death,) and if the faint snoring is any indication Kiran wasn’t having any of it either. He tries to tug at least a portion of the mess from Kiran’s grasp but it only serves to bury his tactician more into the covers than anything else, and he’s stuck with a puny corner of the blanket as he suffers in silence. Resigning himself to his Popsicle future, Alfonse sighs and curls up against the blanket dumpling that Kiran had become.

 

* * *

 

   “How on earth did _you_ get sick?” Sharena asks him when Alfonse steps into the room sneezing up a storm, and all he can muster through his lack of energy is a sigh (he doesn’t lack the shame to tell her that Kiran stole all the covers.) Kiran glances up with a concerned look, and he returns a smile as he sits down next to them.

   “You were just fine the other day.” Kiran adds when he refuses to answer, placing a hand over his, a sweet act (but unappreciated.) Alfonse wants to call Kiran out on the betrayal he had to suffer through while trying to sleep, but when he meets their gaze and finds it devoid of any mischief the thought dissipates in his mind instantly. Instead, he shrugs as he gives a reassuring squeeze to Kiran’s hand (before it flies up to bury his face in his elbow as he sneezes again.)

   “Must have been the rain that came through last week.” Alfonse lies, muffled by his arm, hoping it’s enough to drive the conversation away from his sudden cold, but the knowing look Anna shoots his way makes his heart drop in preparation for the worst. 

   “Really?” Anna begins, feigning a neutral tone of voice as she shifts through various tactical plans. “I thought you stayed indoors last week.” The challenge that meets him when Anna looks up is bold, and everything about the way her mouth almost curls into a sly grin screams ‘liar’ at him. The first thought in Alfonse’s mind isn’t how to respond, it’s how in the world did Anna figure out within the span of a minute long conversation.

   “I did some training ahead of schedule in order to better perform when we meet the enemy forces.” It’s easy to lie, and this time he prays Anna drops the conversation while he scans around the room for their responses. Sharena’s confusion shifts into concern as she says something relating to taking care of himself, Kiran tells him that he’s already performing great, and Anna tilts her head before returning to her papers (he lets out a sigh of relief.)

   The rest of the day goes by normally, and he ends up in his bed earlier than usual thanks to his cold. The warm that surrounds him screams pure relaxation as he buries himself into his blankets, and as he drifts off into the best sleep he’s going to have he makes a note to make sure he steals the covers next time.


	2. inside out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kiran's a tactician for once

“Are you _certain_ you have no prior experience with this game?” Leo muttered, looking over the board with an intense gaze, stretching his arms in the process. 

“Absolutely positive.” Kiran says from across the table, rearranging the pieces back into their original positions with careful precision. Leo watches each piece move back as his mind mulls over their recent seventy-turn game, a loss for Leo, and he finds himself leaning in just enough to look at the hourglass. It had been a painfully long three hours, and he was certain that people would be looking for Kiran at around this hour.

“I suppose that will be enough for today, then.” Leo makes sure his legs are awake after sitting down for so long, and makes to stand as Kiran puts the last piece back.

“Is that you giving up on winning, Leo?” Kiran taunts, smiling as Leo turns to look at them. “I thought you were a great tactician…” It’s an obvious trap, and Leo almost doesn’t want to play along but Kiran picks up the Knight and waves it around within his grasp and he finds himself sitting back down.

“You’re worse than Robin.” Leo removes the piece from Kiran’s grasp and places it in its place. Kiran laughs and turns over the second hourglass, the one that Kiran had brought to make sure their games didn’t span the entire day, making the motion from him to move first. As he mulls over his plan of attack he feels Kiran staring him down and he raises an eyebrow when they snicker as he moves his hands towards a piece.

“Leo…” Kiran starts, and he looks up to see them holding a gloveless hand over their face, leaning back and biting back giggles.

“What is it?” Leo glares as he tries to keep all of his attention onto the game board and not to Kiran’s dirty trickery. It is to no avail, however, and he groans when Kiran calls him name again only to make a curt motion with their fingers at their collarbone. Confused, he opens his mouth to reply before it hits him. _His collar._ Leo groans, and buries his face into his hands as Kiran bursts into a loud fit of laughter, knees rising up onto the seat of the chair. “Why didn’t you tell me before!”

“I didn’t… notice it… until now!” Kiran gasps out in between laughs, and Leo can feel the heat rising into his cheeks as the embarrassment sinks in and he immediately rises from his seat, ignoring the clatter of pieces as he rushes out of the room as Kiran tries to call out after him in vain.

 

* * *

 

 

“You left mid game!” Kiran bursts into the library the following morning, stomping up to Leo with their hands on their hips. At first, he doesn’t look up from his book in hopes they’ll leave, but a hand pushes his book down and forces him to look at Kiran’s face.

“The game had just started!” Leo argues, sliding the book out from under Kiran’s hand when something catches his eye and he holds back a grin.

“We agreed on another game!” Kiran tries to take Leo’s book again but he holds it up against his chest and they give up on trying to wrest it from his grasp. Leo clears his throat before placing a bookmark and closing the book, resting it in his lap so Kiran couldn’t use it as leverage.

“Firstly, I did not agree to another game,” Leaning in, Leo lets the grin creep up as he looks Kiran dead in the eye; “Secondly...” Leo makes a motion to his blouse with his fingers before leaning back as Kiran blinks. The next moments are silent, as Kiran processes the information, and he wishes he had a way to preserve the embarrassment that sets in on their face the moment they figure it out.

“No!” Kiran screams, pulling their shirt out so they could inspect the seams only to be met with the realization that their shirt was indeed inside out. Leo loses it, laughs into the palm of his hand as Kiran scrambles to pull their coat completely closed as the red seeps into their face. 

“How does it feel?” Leo wryly comments, meeting Kiran’s increasingly furious glare with a quirk of his lips. Kiran leans in just enough to make sure their point gets across.

“I. Hate. You. Leo.” Kiran says, voice low and filled to the brim with anger, before they flee from the library at breakneck speed. Leo, satisfied, lifts the book from his lap and removes his bookmark, crossing his legs as he faintly hears Alfonse nearly get run over by Askr’s finest summoner.


	3. Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern!AU Kiralfonse

The first time he sees Kiran, or rather sees Kiran outside of their typical four o’clock shared math class, he’s pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breathe. It’s not like Kiran _wasn’t_ the best-looking person in their math class, slightly a lie because Fjorm sits two rows away and he’s sure that she’d beat him up behind the dumpster if he said she wasn’t cute, but Kiran was far more stunning in the blinking lights of the seemingly shady street in front of the school theatre. It was his idea of a date, actually it was Sharena’s but Kiran is never finding that out, going to see a play and maybe they could go back to his room and enjoy a nice dinner without the interruption of his boisterous roommate. Alfonse had it planned out to a t, after several sleepless nights of trying to cram it in during his extended geography study hours because his professor was merciless, even the dinner he would eventually cook them (which was ripped out of some cookbook he found in his friend’s dorm because he can’t afford it right now.) When he sees Kiran everything just pauses, his plans, the ticking time of his phone that’s probably seconds away from ringing because Kiran has a horrible habit of arriving _just_ barely on time to anything, and it’s only them in his mind.

“You look absolutely amazing.” Alfonse breathes out after an uncomfortable amount of seconds and Kiran flushes with laughter as they shift their glances to the moving cars on the street in front of them.

“I tried my best!” They joke, and their laughter turns nervous as they notice that Alfonse hasn’t laughed with them, and suddenly the air between them feels cold and they think about the jacket they left back in their dorm room because the weather was nice as they were leaving.

“If you look this nice at your best I’m afraid I’ll have to find new glasses for your worst.” Alfonse throws a cheesy smile and the cold air dissipates as Kiran groans and hits his shoulder in embarrassment. “Though I’m afraid you make me look a bit under dressed.”

“Under dressed?” Kiran questions, motioning to the sweater he’s wearing in 60-degree weather. “I’d say you’re dangerously dressed, are you sure you’re not sweating?” Alfonse chuckles and hides the fact that he is indeed rather hot, but it was all he had that looked remotely good (he should’ve done his laundry yesterday but he was too busy studying so he could have this night free,) and instead guides Kiran up the steps of the theatre.

“I’m positive, it’ll be cold in the theatre.” The grin he wears hides his prayer that it _will_ be cold in-house, but his roommate has kept oddly quiet about everything about his newest casted production, and he lets Kiran go inside first (to make an impression.)

“So, _stranger_ from math class,” Kiran begins, in the perfect voice of a dramatic monologue, “what art thou taking me to see with mine own eyes?” Alfonse blinks and rolls his eyes. 

“That was harder to understand in speech form than in an actual text.” Kiran gasps and steps back in offense.

“How dare! I’ll have you know I practiced my old English extremely well!” Kiran starts leaning against the ticket counter but quickly removes themselves. Alfonse gets two tickets, and slides a twenty to the cashier before side-eyeing Kiran.

“You haven’t even opened your textbook since you got it.” Alfonse holds out Kiran’s ticket, and waves it in their face when they take a deep breath to refute his claim. They swipe it from his hand and follow him when he walks up to the line to get in.

“How do you know that, huh?” Kiran crosses their arms defensively and gives him a challenging look that makes him raise an eyebrow.

“Kiran you told me you lost your textbook three weeks in.” The slower they move forward the redder Kiran becomes, and soon enough they’re stuttering out excuses about how they never really _lost_ the book it’s just stuck under a sea of other books on their mess of a desk. It’s endearing, and Alfonse gives their shoulder a tap when they’re too busy making up excuses to hand their ticket to the usher. It _is_ cold, thank the heavens, and Alfonse finds himself finally comfortable in his sweater while Kiran shivers just out of his sight.

“Why is it so cold?” Kiran mutters as they sit, and Alfonse glances at them with a smile.

“Guess you’re the dangerously dressed now.” He feels the pressure on his arm when Kiran playfully pushes him, and Alfonse takes the opportunity to bring Kiran as close as the plastic armrest would let them. To his surprise, Kiran doesn’t actively try to protest and instead they giggle (and he knows he’s looking dumb blushing but _wow_ he’s in love,) and cover their mouth.

“Oh how _smooth_.” Kiran jokes, and Alfonse wants to hide his face with his free hand but he doesn’t when he catches whispers behind them (he completely forgot they weren’t the only ones,) and shifting so that the armrest isn’t jabbing their side. “Where did you learn that one?” They’re joking and he knows this but, the way their hand ends up guiding his arm just a _little_ bit closer is enough to send him to the moon and beyond.

“Hmmm…” Alfonse openly hums, “ I might’ve learned it from that one _stranger_ in math class your so keen on.” Kiran laughs, and he does too (except it’s entirely out of nervousness,) only stopping when people two rows over glance over to see something funny.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to thank him later.” Kiran says, and the lights dim as the stage lights illuminate the lone figure walking out to present the show. Alfonse leans over just enough to not make as much noise (he’s considerate enough of that,) and Kiran blinks.

“How about you thank me over dinner?” He withdraws fast, and doesn’t look over when Kiran mimics his motion of leaning over.

“That was a terrible time to ask,” They begin, and he bites his tongue when he gets the urge to mutter excuses about how it’s ok to reject him he was just asking- “But I’d love to.” Oh. _Oh._ Alfonse ignores the urge to bring out his phone to text Sharena (in his mind he’s actually jumping in joy,) but instead cracks the _biggest_ smile he has in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals r over and ive had this partially written during finals so here  
> unbeta'd ayy


	4. three.

“Kiran.” Sharena smiles from underneath their hand as it combs through her hair and Kiran pauses with a short, questioning hum. Her gaze shifts from beyond Kiran’s eyes to the sky that spans out above them like a fairy tale. “I’m really glad I met you.” There’s no response, but from the way Kiran rests their hand on the crest of her hair, rubbing short, gentle circles in place of the braid she had long since undone she knows that they are thinking.

Kiran has always been something magical to her, from the way that they slip into acronyms that don’t make much sense to the way their face brightens when they’re the only ones in the middle of the forest and the moon hits the curve of the trees in a way that mimics a passing ghost (she’ll never admit it scares her because Kiran looks entirely too beautiful in that one moment,) every moment feels like a new breath of air and she’ll never have enough even when she’s on her last.

“I’m glad it was you.” Kiran says, entirely without context and it leaves her giggling under the blue of the sea the swims above them.

At first, she’d always wonder what hidden meaning they’d hide, she’d study every word they uttered in hopes to find out what their great tactician was thinking. It’s a talent, Alfonse jokes with her in one of the rare moments he’s grinning and not stuffed in a horrible smelling library, being able to read the ever mysterious and unique tactician that worries about others just a tad bit too much. Here, however, under the wonderful sun that spreads warmth through her legs and up her spine she finds it’s not even that hard.

Love lies unspoken on her lips as she closes her eyes, letting Kiran recommence carding their fingers through her hair as the breeze carries her happiness up into the clouds and spreads it through the green fields. Suddenly, she has enough energy to run through fields spanning oceans, and not enough energy to barely lift her hand to adjust the hem of her skirt as the wind sprints across the ground. It’s a wonderful feeling, and Sharena finds herself in a surreal peace that she hasn’t felt in a good while. 

“You know Kiran,” She begins, eyes still closed and calmer than lakeside dreams, Kiran tips their head in question and Sharena opens her eyes with a grin, “We should probably go back.”

“We should.” Kiran agrees but neither of them makes an effort to move, Sharena laughs and tries to hoist herself up but Kiran’s arm prevents her from going any more than a half assed attempt. She pushes against Kiran’s arm but Kiran remains steadfast with a sly grin.

“Alfonse is going to worry.” Sharena attempts to roll out of Kiran’s set up trap but they wind their arms around her regardless, and instead she urges them forward so they’re both on the ground. 

“Alfonse worries about everything.” Kiran clicks their tongue and Sharena can’t cover her mouth in time to halt the nasty laugh that breaks out when she remembers the lecture that had transpired last night. Beaming, Kiran squeezes her gently in good humor.

“To be fair you _did_ almost die.” In their half wound hug, Kiran scoffs and Sharena shifts so she can see their face.

“It was _cooking_.” Kiran lightly pushes Sharena when she bites down giggles and she rolls away to let them both sit up. There’s dirt everywhere, and maybe sneaking out to the fields was a bad idea but Sharena finds that she very much enjoys the relaxing nature of just getting to spend time with someone. 

“Your cooking skills are horrible though.” Sharena comments, and Kiran scoffs and looks down at their dirtied clothes with childish intensity. Moving beside them, she places a hand on their back and smiles. “Even if you can’t cook you’re still the best cook I’ve dated.”

“Sharena I’m the only person you’ve dated.” Kiran deadpans and Sharena lets out an exasperated exhale as she links their arms together, tugging Kiran further and further along the path back to the castle.

“I tried, alright?” Kiran laughs at her response, and Sharena smiles in contentment when their arms slide down enough to hold hands. In this moment, horrible cooking or not, she doesn’t think she wants to have anyone else other than Kiran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please appreciate her

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna see somth hmu @drivedef on tumblr
> 
> unbeta'd as always


End file.
